As the size of an electronic component decreases and the performance and speed increase, energy consumption and thermal design power of a chip become increasingly higher. Heat dissipation performance and surface temperature uniformity of the electronic component directly affect performance and long-term reliability of the component. A fan radiator is a conventional heat dissipation manner. With the combination of information and communications technologies (ICTs) and the continuous increase of power consumption, the fan radiator is also improved in aspects such as a rotation speed and a size. However, air cooling cannot increase a heat dissipation capacity without limit, and causes a prominent problem of noise. The development of liquid cooling technologies can make up for such a deficiency. Currently, liquid cooling has been already applied in multiple fields such as data centers, servers, and personal computers (PCs).
For a heat dissipation device having high power consumption, multiple liquid cooling units (LCUs) are needed for heat dissipation. In the prior art, multiple liquid cooling units are generally connected in parallel, and each of the liquid cooling units is controlled by using an independent control unit. A cooling control unit collects liquid data of the liquid cooling units, such as liquid pressure, flows, and temperatures, and controls circulating pumps in real time according to the collected liquid data. The technical solution has the following defects. First, the technical solution does not support flow equalization adjustment. Liquid flows in pipes of multiple LCUs may be unequal, and when a circulating pump in one LCU rotates at a high speed, and a circulating pump in another LCU rotates at a low speed or even does not rotate, there may be a risk that the circulating pumps break down, which causes a problem of reliability. Second, because the liquid cooling units are connected in parallel, an action of any control unit has an effect on a liquid flow of an entire heat dissipation system. Because the control units separately control corresponding liquid cooling units, an action of one control unit inevitably leads to an action of another control unit, which may cause a problem of oscillations of adjustments of circulating pumps and valves. Frequent oscillations are harmful for overall balance of the entire heat dissipation system, and shorten a service life of the circulating pumps and the valves, and a liquid fluctuation caused by an oscillation causes problems of performance degradation and service life reduction of a to-be-cooled device. Third, the technical solution is unfavorable for refined energy conservation management of the LCUs. Energy consumption of a circulating pump is proportional to a rotation speed thereof raised to the third power. When multiple circulating pumps run simultaneously, different rotation speeds of the circulating pumps and frequent adjustments increase energy consumption. Fourth, if adjusting valves of the multiple LCUs perform adjustments separately, the entire system cannot remain stable, and cyclical regulation of the valves oscillates, thereby greatly reducing service lives of the adjusting valves.